


Reunion

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kanda Yuu - Freeform, M/M, Manga Verse, Smut, YOAI, Yullen, male x male, yaoi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: “Why? Jealous?” The younger smirked, and he almost regretted the jab when he was suddenly pushed over, and the elder was hovering over him. Wrists were pinned on either side of his head in that moment, and the smirk had vanished the moment he felt himself fall back onto the bed. “Ka…Kanda…?”“I wonder if that would be the right word in this situation?” The elder of the two mused, “Almost having my fucking memory wiped wasn’t what I would call a gay old time.”





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm two days late...but that's fine. I wanted to make sure it was up to my standards! ...it's been a while since i wrote smut like this...
> 
> Also...is it bad that I never looked up Tyki's birthday until today? Like...I thought I've read everything I could ever want to know of everyone, and oddly enough I never caught my third-favorite Noah's birthday.
> 
> Welp...I'll just have to figure something out next year...(=_=);;;
> 
> I don't own D.Gray-man. It beongs to Katsura Hoshino.
> 
> I own the divergence part of the one-shot, so, enjoy!

“It’s no good, I can’t open it at all…” Allen almost sobbed, trying to open the curtain that wouldn’t so much as let him peek outside the carriage that doubled as his shared prison with Johnny. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to stop trying. _We’re screwed, we’re screwed, we’re so freaking screwed…_

“This entire wagon is created from Innocence, after all…” Johnny said, feeling as much dread as his frantic white-hired companion. “It’s stronger than any jail cell.”

 _I can’t get captured in a place like this…I don’t have time!_ Allen thought.

“What if this just takes us directly back to the Order!? This is bad! This is bad!” Johnny was officially in full-out panic mode, but the cursed teen didn’t give him much mind in his current situation.

 _I have to get to that mansion…it’s the only lead I’ve got!_ Allen’s thought came to an abrupt stop when the carriage ceased in its movement just as suddenly causing both AWOL Scientist and Exorcist to fall over at the motion. “It…stopped…!?” Allen asked in disbelief.

The curtain was roughly opened, revealing two familiar people. The silver-eyed teen gulped, as the first face was revealed to him. Long hair was pulled back in its traditional ponytail, fringe framed his strong facial features, with familiar twin tresses hung on either side of his face, doing nothing to deter the unamused and annoyed expression that was currently on his face.

Tiedoll’s figure was faced away from them, and it was only when he spoke did Allen realize he was there, “Did you enjoy the ride, oh wanted man, Mr. Allen Walker?”

 _Now._ Now _I’m royally screwed._

. . - * - . .

“Keep glaring all you want, I’m not going to magically disappear.” Kanda said, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed, and currently Allen was sitting on the bed, otherwise throwing a silent tantrum. “Do you know how pissed off I am at you right now?”

“I can guess.”

“Running off like that with Johnny was inexcusable.”

“It was a life or death situation.”

“Moyashi.”

“Allen.”

“Beansprout.”

“BaKanda.”

“Che.”

“Where is Johnny?” Allen asked, annoyed but also curious to know where his friend had gone.

“With Tiedoll.” Kanda sternly told the younger. “We’re not taking you to the Order. At least not just yet.”

“Yet being the keyword here.”

“Why did you run?”

“You know why I ran.” Allen retorted. “You saw the bullshit I was dealing with in recent events.”

“Let me rephrase that. Why did you run off earlier today?”

“Why? Jealous?” The younger smirked, and he almost regretted the jab when he was suddenly pushed over, and the elder was hovering over him. Wrists were pinned on either side of his head in that moment, and the smirk had vanished the moment he felt himself fall back onto the bed. “Ka…Kanda…?”

“I wonder if that would be the right word in this situation?” The elder of the two mused, “Almost having my fucking memory wiped wasn’t what I would call a gay old time.”

“Planning on having such a time with me then, Yu?” Cobalt eyes sparked slightly with the younger’s comment. He pressed his knee against the younger’s groin, and smirked at what he found. Allen mewled at the contact.

“Well, well…I hadn’t done anything, and you’ve become hard?”

“Y-You’re fault! Mm...!”

“Is it now, koi?” Silver eyes looked up to the Japanese man, the twin orbs already becoming hazy with lust, the predatory hues of the elder becoming the same. “And just what do want me to do?”

“Me.”

And just like that, lips descended, crashing against the younger’s. Allen mewled and squirmed, the action only making his hardening cock brush constantly against the elder’s knee. His pants were feeling way too tight for his liking. But if he knew his lover, and he did know him well enough, the bastard would continue to tease him until he couldn’t even remember his own name.

A welcome distraction, actually.

“Hah…!” Allen released a breath when his mouth was freed, as he felt hands easily undoing his shirt, removing each button from its hole with practiced ease. It wouldn’t be long before his clothes were askew, and unmarked skin would be visible to the ravenette. “Y-Yu…”

Gods, he missed this…the late-night rendezvous, everyone who was fast asleep unaware of their intimate moments of secrecy.

“Don’t think I won’t do something to punish you, koi.” Kanda muttered, as he pulled the shirt apart, and proceeded to immediately attack a nipple that only seemed to be begging for his attention.

“Y-Yu…w-what about…”

“The other patrons in this inn? I suggest you don’t be too loud.” Kanda teased, before getting back to work on making Allen do the exact opposite of what he told him to do. “Now…how do you like again? It’s been a while.”

“D-don’t tease me…” A withering, utter mess. With words alone, the man could undo all that made Allen who he was. Gone were the masks, gone was the fake gentleman…the dominance he portrayed when saving Akuma souls may have well been an illusion.

He was Allen. Just Allen. The orphaned child taken in by a kind-hearted clown. The bereaved child who lost the only father he ever remembered. Because of Kanda, he was so…vulnerable. Submissive. _Loved_.

It was only around this man he would allow those walls he had once built to be knocked down.

“Don’t daydream on me now.” Kanda whispered against the younger male’s ear. His hot breath startling Allen with a shiver, and a mewl. “You’re going to make me think I’m not doing a bang up job with you.”

“Yu…p-please…please, please, please…I-I need it…I-I need you…”

There was still apart of him…deep in his heart, that felt this wasn’t right. After all, ‘that person’ had been found, and Kanda had been searching for them for years…it puzzled him…why give up all that effort…the remaining time with Alma…just to go back to him?

“There’s the eager sprout I know.” The elder chuckled. “Try not alerting the dubious neighbors we have. I plan on savoring you.”

It was his only warning before Allen felt his pants ripped from his waist, underwear following suit. Both were pooling at his calves where his boots preventing the garments further removal. Kanda elevated Allen’s bound legs, placing them over his shoulders, giving him access to the straining cock nestled between. Allen tried his best to sit up, just in time to see Kanda’s triumphant smirk, and then…

Stars.

White flashed in his vision, and he fell back down, covering his mouth with his sleeve-covered left arm. The right side of his shirt having fallen to his elbow, giving a full reveal of the largest of all of Allen’s scars. The one his own Innocence had created in a last-ditch effort to destroy a Level 4.

Kanda grunted around the younger’s cock, causing the vibrations to make Allen stiffen, and squirm. He could taste the precum on his tongue, smell the musky scent of sex filling the area round them. He doubted anything would really hide the smell, but who really cared? Not him, and to be frank, no one would really talk about such an elephant being in a room. The matter of the fact was, Allen was his, and like hell he’d let that bastard get him.

Apocryphos. The Noah. The damned Fourteenth…the higher ups in the Black Order…all them were truly bastards…and none of them would lay a finger on his moyashi. Not while he still lived among the living world.

Had it not of been for Alma breaking him free of their promise a literal life time ago, he was certain he would’ve been contempt to die alongside his childhood friend. As Allen had said the first time he found him; yes, he could’ve been free. He could’ve put everything behind him, and finally bite the dust. However, there were people who still needed him. There were things he still needed to do. There wasn’t a way in high heaven, or hell he would ignore them.

Espeically when it came to Allen Walker.

“Yu! C-close…I-I’m close!” Allen whined, bringing Kanda out of his thoughts.

 _Good…let’s see you cum._ Kanda darkly thought, already increasing his ministrations. Sucking the head, scrapping his teeth along the heated flesh in his mouth…all the stops he knew would make Allen scream…and scream he did.

Allen came hard into Kanda’s mouth, his lithe form going limp from the onslaught of pleasure. Seems they’d have to build up Allen’s stamina again. It was almost like their first time again. Swallowing what was given to him, he licked his lips, and removed Allen’s legs of his shoulders. These pants were only going to get in his way. Quickly unfastening each boot, he placed them at the foot of the bed, allowing the slacks Allen wore to be slid down the rest of the way.

Every time was almost like the first time he’d see the younger male’s body. Beautiful. Gorgeous. _His_. And he wouldn’t hesitate to show his lover exactly how much he meant to him.

“How do you want me?” Depending on Allen’s mood, would hinge on how he’d fuck the younger. Slow and sensual. Pleasurably quick. Or rare occasions, there would be instances where Allen wanted to be the one to fuck. This wasn’t one of those times.

“I-I w-want you…t-to fuck me hard…f-fast…now…”

“Then your desire is my command.” Kanda was now hovering over his precious lover. He stole a heated kiss, initiating the battle of tongues. Of dominance. One he easily won, as he felt the tell-tale signs of Allen’s body succumbing to pleasure. He flicked the nipple that saw the tail-end of the scar from the Sword of Exorcism. Early on, the Crystal-type sword-wielder found that it was extra sensitive which gave all the more power to him when pleasuring his moyashi.

“Nyaah! Hah! Y-Yu…!” Deciding it had enough attention, Kanda shifted his weight in favor of using his other hand to play with the neglected twin. “ _Hah_! _Haah_! Y-Yu! N-not f-fair…!”

“What isn’t?”

“Yu…” The younger found himself whining. “Yu’s st-still…”

“Heh. I need a little restraint while I prep you.” He nonchalantly stated. Granted, what the white-haired male didn’t realize was how _restricted_ Kanda was currently feeling. How Allen simply just _doing_ things makes his mind stop and focus solely on the one Exorcist in the order — save for Lenalee, perhaps — that had the most innocent demeanor in the history of innocent demeanors.

“Th-then don’t r-restrain yourself! _Fuck me already_!”

Kanda quirked a brow, “Oh? Is that what you want? To have me fuck you to the point of breaking? To make you scream from the top of your lungs until your throat is raw, and words can no longer be said?”

The smaller body shivered in response. “Y-yes…”

“That would be too easy, now wouldn’t it?”

“Huh?”

The older male, sighed, looking the younger in the eyes as he spoke, “I told you this after our first coupling.” Kanda said, his voice growing annoyed. “Having sex with you, is meant to feel good on both sides. Not to have me intentionally hurt you so you can stop feeling the pain of the world on your shoulders.”

“That’s not what I— _ah!_ ” A harsh twist of his nipple cut off any protests he may have had. “Yu! That’s not fair!”

“Good.”

“But—!”

“The only ‘but’ allowed is yours in the air and fully presented to me with lube lathered along your walls, waiting for my dick to properly fuck you into this mattress.”

“…heh…isn’t it ironic how nice you can be?” Allen’s ire was apparent.

“You’re one to talk. Now shut up and prep your ass. I’m going to strip.” Kanda ordered, as he removed himself from the bed.

“…do you want a show while you disrobe?”

“…che. Do what you want.” Kanda muttered, as he removed his coat, eying the younger male as he lathered his fingers with a soap the Japanese man couldn’t even be bothered to figure out where Allen had even managed to snag it from. “Make sure you take your time.”

“Yes, Yu… _sama_.” Allen teased, before getting on his hands and knees. His butt was in clear view for the elder. The younger’s left hand reached behind him, and the first finger slid into his ass. Allen’s mewled. “Yu~”

“Fuck…”

“That’s… _nyaah~_ …that’s the plan…i-isn’t it?” He began to pump the lone digit, getting used to it before adding a second to join the tight fit. Kanda continued to watch his lover finger fuck himself as he removed each of his articles of clothing. Shirt, boots…slacks and belt…

A third finger.

Gloves, socks…why the fuck were there so many parts to these god-awful uniforms?

“Yu~ I’m ready…” The British male said, placing his hands on the headboard, making sure his legs were spread enough for Kanda.

Boxers were left on the floor as Kanda grabbed Allen’s hips, and slid his hard-on against the younger’s crack. Allen sharply inhaled, closing his eyes feeling the hot pulsing flesh teasing him, and the bruising grip he was feeling from Kanda’s hands. But before words of protest could leave his lips, Allen saw white.

“Fuck…so tight after all this time…”

“Y-Yu love me th-that way… _ah!_ Oh gods! A-again!”

“Already on the verge of cumming?” Kanda teased, reached around the smaller frame in favor of stroking the aching need he knew was present on his moyashi. “I suppose you have been desperate…”

“YU!” If he had been in his right state of mind, the younger would’ve been embarrassed with how easily he came. It would come later when he’d wake up in the late morning, but for now, all he could think of was Kanda. Kanda fucking him from behind. Kanda stroking his dick, making him cum god knew how many times as he was fucked…

“Getting close.”

“Yu…w-with me…p-please…”

“Together.” Kanda calmly agreed. He flipped Allen over, hissing at the friction it caused. With the new position he raised one leg over his shoulder, the other over his hip, allowing him more access to that one spot that would really make Allen see stars. He hit the mark dead-on, and Allen screamed his name as strings of fluid coated their abdomens, and Kanda’s own semen coated the walls of Allen’s ass.

Both fell asleep in each other’s arms when neither were able to remain conscious enough any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a comment and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this piece some love by leaving a kudos, and...this is a one-shot, so that subscribe button is kinda moot here...in the mean time, I hope you guys stay tuned to my other works in progress! Until next time, I'll see you in the next update for...
> 
> Light within Darkness, actually xD


End file.
